In electronics, a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D IC) is a chip in which two or more layers of electronic components are integrated both vertically and horizontally into a single circuit. The semiconductor industry is pursuing 3D ICs in many different forms. To help streamline the manufacturing process of 3D ICs, there is an on-going need for improved manufacturing processes and corresponding device structures.